Finding us
by Raulhtv
Summary: Mordecai and his sister are witness of their parent's murder and have been separate..years later they Reunite and figure out who killed their parents and what do they want with them before it's too late with the help of their friends. Will they discover everything before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here's my new story about Mordecai and how him and his little sister are involved as a witness for their parents death and Mordecai separates him and his sister, years later...they reunite!**

It was a dark late night, 15 year old Mordecai and his 12 year old sister Jenna were finishing eating with their parents.

After they were finished, Mordecai and Jenna headed to their rooms but Mordecai headed over to his father's office and overheard him and his mothers conversation.

"What are we gonna mark? What about the kids? We don't have the book!.." She said.

Mark looked her and kissed her "don't worry Karen ...everything is gonna be okay..if they come we'll be prepared.." Marked said as Karen looked worried.

Mordecai looked confused and went to Jenna's room and explained to her about their parents.

Jenna didn't understand "soo mom and dad stole money or a booK?" She said. Mordecai didn't know what to tell her so he just agreed.

They all went to sleep and it was almost 11:32. There was a noise heard downstairs of breaking glass. Mark got out of bed and woke Karen.

Mark looked at Karen "grab my gun." He said. As Karen pulled out the drawer and under grabbed the gun as she tossed it at him.

Mordecai began to wake up and heard noises downstairs.

Mark went downstairs and saw a man wearing a mask. The man turned around and saw mark. The man looked at him "brother mark..you have betrayed us and we know you have the book.." He said.

Mark aimed the gun at him "I don't have the fucking boom and I didn't betray you assholes..I quit.. to be normal!" He said.

The man looked at him "out the gun down or your wife is gonna get it..." He said as another masked guy had Karen tied up.

The man looked at him "Now..where's the book!" He yelled.  
Mark got annoyed "I don't have the book!" He said.  
The man shook his head and looked at the other guy. As the other guy pulled out a knife and stabbed Karen.

Mordecai looked as he witness his mother dying on the floor.  
He tried to stay put until "MOM!" He said.

They all looked at him and back down.  
The man looked at mark "oh well nice boy you have there brother mark.." He said.

Mark was pinned down by the other guy as the man looked Mordecai. Mark was struggling "don't touch him Motherfucker!" He said.

The man began to laugh and shook his head again as the guy stabbed mark too.

Mordecai woke up Jenna and packed a suitcase. Mordecai blocked his door and escaped out the window with Jenna.

Jenna rubbed her eyes "where's mom and dad?" She asked. Mordecai stayed quiet and looked at Jenna "Jen..mom and dad are dead." He said as Jenna begs to cry on mordecai's shoulder.

Jenna looked around "where are we gonna go?" She said. Mordecai thought as they kept running. They stopped and looked at each other "I don't know but we can't stay!" He said.

Mordecai thought of the only thing for Jenna was a foster home. Jenna at first didn't like the idea but it was only way to stay safe and well.

She looked at him "but where will you go?" She said as Mordecai walked her to the foster care building. Mordecai didn't know what he was gonna do until he said probably a group home for boys.

Mordecai and Jenna hugged and cried before they went their separate ways. Mordecai looked at Jenna "don't worry..I'll find you in the future.." He said and left.

Jenna knocked on the door as a few ladies opened the door and greeted her in.

-hours later...

The group of masked people were angry and realized killing the Quintel family was a no result of answers.  
The leader looked at everyone "the only way well be able to find the book is to find the children of brother mark.." He said.

The leader look at the dark board and it stated "DAY OF CHANGE"

**Hey guys I hope you the story so far and it's gonna get better. Don't forget to review and favorite to find out what happens next...? Anyways later!**


	2. Chapter 2 years later

**Hey guys so I hope you been liking my new story...and this is gonna be rated M because it's graphic with slit throats and stuff soo..yeah and those who say it's the same shit as a story called 9/11.. I read it and my story is different from it you stupid retard! Stop hating! My story is completely 100% non-similar to that story..my story is VERY different so yeah!**

Anyways sorry for the anger so lets get on with the story..

-_7years later.._

Mordecai was sleeping in his bed,still having nightmares of that day. Suddenly his roommate Rigby woke him up "dude...wake up!" He said.

"Uhh what!" He said and woke up,looking at Rigby.

Rigby looked at him as he didn't know why Mordecai was so terrified.

"Was it the dream again?" He asked.

Mordecai rubbed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Yeah but it's okay..I'm still safe.." He said.

Rigby scratched his head.

"Well I'm here in case you know..you wanna talk? Dude you know your like my brother right?" He said.

Mordecai nodded and brofisted him.

Mordecai began to wonders how Jenna is doing every night...

-_friday morning_

Jenna was in a foster home with some people she can barely handle. But she wasn't mad or sad because today was her birthday.

Her foster sister came into her room and jumped on her.

"Jenna come on get up!" She said.

Jenna rubbed her eyes and hugged her.

"Haha I'm up,I'm up Raychel!" She said pushing her.

Raychel hugged her back.

"Happy 19th birthday Jenna!" She said.

Jenna smiled and was excited to see what happens today..

Jenna turned to her iPhone and saw that she had 13 birthday messages from friends and a special one from her best friend Justine.

She read it:

-_hey Jen happy 19th birthday girl! Your finally free to do anything except go to Vegas but still! Lol call me later!_

Jenna smiled and got ready as she headed downstairs.

She saw that her foster parents Megan and John were making breakfast and sitting down. The family was a full hawks and Jenna didn't believe she belong because she was a bluejay but she didn't care.

She sat at the table as John looked at her.

"Well hey there birthday girl! Ready for your day?" He said.

Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Well before you leave I wanna give you your present." He said.

Jenna and John went into the garage and John revealed a 2012 red mustang with a black line in the middle (didn't know what it was called).

Jenna was excited and hugged John "happy birthday sweetie!" He said and gave her the keys.

She went into the kitchen and sat next to Megan her foster mother who has a long history with her.

-_the past_

When Jenna first moved in, Megan thought that having was a bad idea and hated her.

When Jenna was 13, Megan kicked her and locked her in the basement when John was at a long conference meeting far in florida.

At the age of 14, Raychel was jumping on Jenna's bed,fell and cried. Megan came and tossed Jenna across the room hitting her with wooden spoon and when John came back she told him that either she fell or got hit with a baseball..

Megan didn't like Jenna until at the age of 17 Jenna finally defended herself when she dropped a plate and Megan slapped her. Jenna felt angry and punched her in the face and cursed her out.

Jenna felt brave and ever since that day Megan hasn't bother her.

-_present day_

Jenna looked at Megan who was eating.

"I'm glad I'm 19th so I can move out and not deal with your bullshit anymore Megan!" She said.

Megan didn't look at her.

"At least I don't have to see you anymore oh yeah and happy birthday.." She said with a evil smile.

Jenna looked confused and heard a beep outside.

It was Justine.

Justine was a mole and was the same age as Jenna and have been best friends since Jenna started middle school and been friends ever since.

Justine was with her older sister Eileen and her friends Margaret and CJ who were in a hurry.

"Hey birthday girl..you wanna go to the mall? My sister wants to see a guy from west Anderson High drop out named Rigby and he's bringing a friend!" She said.

Jenna was now free and able to do anything now so she agreed.

"Yeah, I'll drive there.." She said.

Justine got out of the car and Eileen left.

"You drive now..can I see?" She said.

Jenna and Justine went to the garage and saw Jenna's new car.

Justine was impressed with what her foster dad got her.

"Wow nice..wanna go for a ride Jen?" She asked and Jenna smiled and agreed.

Jenna started the engine and headed to the mall.

Mordecai and Rigby were at work at the park and finished cleaning up. Rigby checked his watch and it read: 3:30.

"Dude...I have to go see that girl I met at the coffee shop.." He said.

Mordecai and Rigby ran to the cart and left.

Soon they arrived and began to walk to the mall entrance.

Behind them arrived Jenna and Justine who were looking for parking.

"Come on Jen find somewhere.." She said.

Jenna looked at Justine who was playing a game on her phone.

"Ya know it would be more helpful If you stopped playing flappy birds and helped." Jenna said while looking.

Justine kept losing so she exited out and began to help.

Soon after they found a parking spot and went into the mall.

Mordecai and Rigby looked around to find Eileen until finally they saw her with her friends. Rigby ran to her and smiled.

"Haha-hi I'm Rigby and this is Mordecai.." He said.

Eileen looked up and notice Mordecai.

"Haha wow that's weird you look a lot like my sister's friend.." She said.

Margaret looked at Mordecai and thought he was cute.

"Hey he doesn't look that bad.. Kinda cute.."

CJ looked at him and notice something about him and walked away.

They all went to the food court and and order some food as they sat down. Jenna and Justine went shopping and it was almost 6:30.

Jenna and Justine had to find Eileen and leave.

Mordecai,Rigby,Eileen and Margaret were finally done talking and shopping as Rigby kissed Eileen.

Mordecai began to be there looking awkward as Margaret was standing next to him,giggling about them.

"Haha hey I'm Margaret by the way.." She said. Mordecai looked at her as he notice her and she looked really pretty with her long red feather and skinny legs as the sparkle of the light hit her eyes.

"I-uh I'm Mordecai haha.." He said feeling nervous inside.

Margaret smiled and laughed.

Jenna and Justine looked around for Eileen and her friends but didn't see them until Justine spotted her kissing Rigby.

She looked and pointed out.

"Hey look I see that bitch over there kissing the guy..she just met?" She said and laughed.

Jenna and Justine ran to them until Jenna trips and falls on Mordecai.

Mordecai feels his head and looks at Jenna.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He said

Jenna felt head and recognized that voice and stared at him.

"Mordecai?" She said.

Mordecai looked at her and recognized her voice.

"Jenna?" He said.

**Haha hey guys hope that chapter was long enough haha! Well I think Im back! I'm here to write great stories once again! Anyways don't forget to favorite to find out what happens next...**

**What is CJ hiding and what's gonna happen now that Mordecai and Jenna finally reunite?**

**I'll update soon! I promise someday this week!**


End file.
